Hollywood Bites
by buffsterangelicxws
Summary: ***2 New Chapters and then it is over***Hollywood's 2 youngest, hottest actors are working on a new movie together, by the way, they hate each other: Buffy and Spike(no vamps or slayers)
1. Default Chapter

Buffy Summers, 22, walked on to the set of her newest movie: Mary Gold, she is going to play a pregnant teenager whose parents kick her out of her house and she goes to marry her boyfriend.  
  
She was going to be working with William "Spike" Giles, 24, she met him a couple of times at the cast readings and found him to be rudest person ever. And in her personal opinion he wasn't a very good actor; however, his dad Rupert Giles, Hollywood's best director was directing, making him a shoe in.  
  
As Buffy walked on to the set she saw her makeup and hair stylist, Cordy Chase talking arguing with her ex-boyfriend and one of Buffy's best friends, Xander Harris. Xand would also be in the movie, he was playing one of Spike's friends.  
  
"Hey Xand, Cordy"  
  
"Buffy would you please tell your friend that he needs to get out of my way the whole time we are shooting this movie!" shouted Cordy  
  
"After that you can tell Cordy to, to, to fall on her face and break it" Xander yelled back.  
  
"Oh good one Xander" Cordy said.  
  
They continued on their bickering and Buffy shouted "Bye guys, have fun"  
  
"Hey Buffy I just scheduled your shoot for Vogue magazine for January 23" said Willow. Willow was Buffy's other best friend and also personal assistant, she traveled everywhere with Buffy they even shared a house in Beverly Hills. However Buffy had to drive in separately this morning because Buffy woke up to late.  
  
"Thanks Will, hey do you know what time." Buffy began to say.  
  
"Well hello lovlies, beautiful morning isn't it.  
  
"Oh hello William, such a shame I was hoping you would get hit by a bus, repeatedly on the way to work.  
  
"Shame it didn't huh, I'll see you in our first scene, I believe it is the one where we create our baby" Will walked away casually smirking to himself.  
  
"God this is going to be the longest movie ever!" Buffy thought to herself 


	2. Ch 2

*****Please Review*****  
  
"Ok everybody please get ready to start," yelled Mr. Giles  
  
"Umm...how are we going to do this..scene?" Buffy nervously asked.  
  
"You will get under the cover in flesh tone clothing and William will get in his boxers. Ok now places please," Giles said.  
  
Buffy was already in the bed with her strapless skin tone top and skin tone bottoms when Spike strolled over with that evil smirk on his face. However Spike's smirk is not what caught Buffy's eye rather than those abs. Eww God please do not ever think that again, Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Well Hello luv," Spike said in his annoying way.  
  
"Whatever" Buffy casually said.  
  
"You know I heard from Angel that you were really hot under the covers," Spike said as he started to lift the covers up before Buffy pushed them down.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever bring up Angel's name got that?!" Angel was Buffy's ex-boyfriend, and their relationship ended with Angel cheating on her with her stunt double Faith.  
  
Buffy and Spike were staring each other down when Mr. Giles interrupted them.  
  
"Ok now I would like you two to be kissing and just go at it, lots of passion people", Giles said, " ACTION!"  
  
Buffy and Spike started off quite awkward but then worked themselves into the scene. Buffy couldn't help but think how great a kisser Spike was, little did she know Spike was thinking the same thing.  
  
***Spikes POV*** Spike could not believe he was kissing Buffy Summers this was his second movie and Buffy was a veteran compared to him.  
  
The first movie he saw with her was Baby Girl. He thought she was astounding looking, her hazel eyes and brown hair, natural blonde my butt!  
  
And now he was kissing her!! This was too good to be true.  
  
However when he first met her he wasn't in a very good mood and he acted like a jerk and now she hated him. He didn't know what it was but whenever he was around her his heart raced and he couldn't think straight.  
  
By the end of this movie he was going to show her what a great guy he was.  
  
"CUT!" Giles yelled.  
  
Buffy and Spike quickly pulled away, not realizing how much they had gotten into it.  
  
Buffy swiftly pushed Spike off of her and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Next time you can be on top if you like" Spike shouted  
  
"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met" Buffy yelled back  
  
Way to screw yourself over Spike thought to himself, smooth. 


	3. Ch 3

As Buffy drove home that night she couldn't help to think about Spike, I mean sure he was the biggest jerk she had ever met, not including Justin Timberlake, but he looked good. He even made her laugh a couple of times. Of course she would never tell him this.  
  
When she arrived to her house, actually mansion would be more appropriate, Willow was already there along with Xander and some girl. They were having their annual sushi dinner. She was assuming Cordy wasn't there due to the fact that her and Xander do not mesh well at the moment, not that they ever really did.  
  
Willow finally noticed Buffy, "Hey Buff we just ordered the sushi and rented a movie."  
  
"Cool what movie?" Buffy responded.  
  
"Ocean's 11" Willow answered  
  
"Oh, George Clooney, my favorite," Buffy gleefully said.  
  
"Hey Buff, this is my friend Anya, Anya this is Buffy" Xander greeted  
  
"Hello Buffy I find you quite entertaining in your movies, however Simply Fantastic was not the finest piece of work" Anya bluntly stated  
  
"Uh, thanks I suppose" Buffy unsurely responded.  
  
"Anya is going to be in charge of publicity for the movie" Xander stated  
  
"Oh, that's cool, is this your first movie?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No I promoted for Scooby Doo" Anya answered  
  
"Cool, well I am gonna go change" Buffy said  
  
After sushi and Clooney time everyone was pretty tired and Xander was getting ready to drive Anya home.  
  
"Well bye everyone, thanks see you tomorrow" Xander said  
  
"Yes I had a very pleasurable time, not the most pleasurable time, that would be during." Anya began  
  
"OK thanks for having us, Bye" Xander quickly finished.  
  
"Bye" Buffy and Willow shouted as Xander and Anya left.  
  
After they left Buffy and Willow started to clean up.  
  
"I think Anya and Xander have a little thing for each other" Willow said.  
  
"Really you think so, I don't know, I kinda noticed them sneaking peaks at each other across the table." Buffy agreed  
  
"Well, I am fine with it I just hope Cordy doesn't hear anything about this" Willow said  
  
"I don't know it might be kind of fun to watch her pull a Linda Blair" Buffy thought aloud.  
  
"Maybe, well I'm gonna go call Oz and go to bed, try to wake up on time. Taking two separate cars to the same places is not good for the enviorment" Willow said.  
  
"Ok Mom" Buffy saluted, Willow mockingly glared.  
  
After Willow left Buffy started to think. Sometimes she got jealous of Willow and her boyfriend Oz. Oz was in a band called Dingoes Ate My Baby and have been dating since high school. Oz was on tour currently so it has been hard on Willow. Oh well maybe I will have a boyfriend someday, Buffy thought as she prepared for sleepy time.  
  
****** Hope you liked, please review or I won't finish 


	4. Ch 4

The next day of shooting seemed to go on forever. They were shooting the scene where Sarah, Buffy's character, tells Mark, Spike's character, that she is pregnant. However Buffy and Spike could not get through a scene without arguing.  
  
"Mark there is something I need to tell you I'm.." Buffy started  
  
"Oh god you stupid bint, more emotions please" Spike yelled.  
  
"Oh and your doing so fabulous, uh, uh, uh pregnant" Buffy said in a fake English accent.  
  
"Please you two go into the dressing room and try and figure something out and if you two can't then you will not be part of my MOVIE!!!!!!!!" Mr. Giles yelled.  
  
"But.." Both started  
  
"NOW!!!!!!" Mr. Giles finished for them  
  
Buffy and Spike both walked into her dressing room with their heads hung low.  
  
"Fine I guess we are going to have to work something out" Spike said after a moment of silence.  
  
"You know I should have figured, I get this amazing movie role and then you have to go and ruin it for me" Buffy said  
  
"I am ruining it for you, that's a laugh. You haven't been nice to me from day one" Spike said angrily.  
  
"Oh, what about at the first cast meeting when I said hi and you totally shrugged me off" Buffy yelled  
  
"I was HAVING A BAD DAY" Spike answered.  
  
Spike couldn't help but think how hot Buffy looked when she was mad. And all Buffy could concentrate on was his stormy blue eyes. Of course they could never let the other know that.  
  
"Oh what was that the day you found out the only reason you got this job was because your dad is the DIRECTOR" Buffy hatefully said.  
  
Spike glared angrily at her. Buffy had hit him below the belt, he was gonna get her back.  
  
"Oh yeah the only reason you got ANY role was because you were dating Angel O'Connor, Hollywood's heartthrob of the minute." Spike retaliated  
  
Buffy and Spike then realized how close both of them were standing. So Buffy decided to do something about it, so did Spike.  
  
Spike bent down to kiss Buffy and Buffy kneed him in the groin. This caused Spike's head to go up and hit Buffy's nose.  
  
"Jeez what are you trying to do, great my nose is bleeding all over my costume. THANKS" Buffy yelled  
  
"YOU were the one who kneed me in the groin for no reason." Spike said.  
  
"You tried to kiss me" Buffy said as the blood from her nose went everywhere. "And I thought I told you, NEVER bring up Angel."  
  
With that Buffy left with her head held high, to keep the blood from pouring everywhere and left a very angry and confused Spike holding himself. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: If people do not review I will not write more Kelly 


	6. Ch 5

Buffy went home that night incredibly agitated. She was going to take a shower but the power was out which was just wonderful. Xander was on a date with Anya and Willow was meeting with Oz at his hotel because his band was in town.  
  
Buffy was about to see what was in the pantry when she heard someone knocking. She was hoping it was Cordy or Xander and Anya decided to stay in or something, however no such luck.  
  
Buffy looked out the window, fabulous, Spike. She opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy impatiently asked.  
  
"The fax machine wouldn't work and there were some script changes that you need to know tomorrow." Spike answered.  
  
"Oh thanks" Buffy said slightly confused.  
  
Spike noticed some candles behind Buffy and couldn't help noticed how pretty she looked. "Did I interrupt something, or." Spike asked  
  
"What?" Buffy then noticed the candles, "oh no the power is out and I lit some candles for light."  
  
"Oh, that must be why the fax machine doesn't work" Spike concluded. "Well I better let you go."  
  
"Well you could stay and we could work on the script changes." Buffy slyly asked.  
  
Spike smiled and answered "Sure."  
  
"But you better not try anything" Buffy quickly said.  
  
"Don't worry I learned my lesson" Spike laughed.  
  
"Well me too" Buffy said holding her nose.  
  
"So you can come in if you want" Buffy said.  
  
"Ok" Spike responded 


	7. Ch 6

Buffy found some left over pizza in the fridge and decided they could have that, before it spoiled.  
  
When they finished the pizza they hadn't said more than two words and were sitting together awkwardly.  
  
Buffy interrupted the silence. "We should get started on the changes"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good" Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked over the script for the changes and noticed that it was practically a different scene. "Wow, did your dad change all of this" She asked  
  
"Yeah, he said that the script did nothing for the story and the only way to make it work was to change it," Spike said  
  
"Your dad is a very interesting man" Buffy said  
  
"I know" Spike agreed, "he used to be normal but he got crazy when my mom died"  
  
"OH I am so sorry I didn't know or else I wouldn't have.." Buffy started  
  
"Don't worry about it" Spike said comfortingly.  
  
After about an hour they hadn't started the rehearsing and were just talking about stuff.  
  
Spike knew then and there why he was initially attracted to Buffy, she had charisma, she was beautiful, smart, and funny.  
  
Buffy noticed a whole different side to Spike: smart, funny, and kind of gorgeous. She wished he could always be like this.  
  
Buffy and Spike were laughing hysterically at Spike's story. "And then the monkey just attacked.. " Spike was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.  
  
"Hello..OH hey Will..oh ok..nothing..yeah sure I will be fine.. I am sure.. Ok ... Bye" Buffy finished  
  
"Was that Willow?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah she is staying over at Oz's hotel for the night" Buffy answered. "Gosh I hate being in this house by myself at night"  
  
"Oh" Spike said awkwardly.  
  
"Well maybe we could have like a sleepover type thing and you could stay, we could stay up all night. However we cannot make popcorn or watch movies because the powers'.." Buffy was interrupted.  
  
"Sure I would love to stay" Spike said happily. "My dad is not gonna like the rings under my eyes though."  
  
Sorry so short I promise to write a really long chapter tomorrow  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Please Review 


	8. Ch 7

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Buffy screamed. "What the heck did we just do?"  
  
"Gosh Buffy you are 22 I would have thought you know what that is?" Spike said smirking.  
  
"I am gonna go take a shower, I fell disgusting! I'll see you at work. Bye" Buffy angrily said.  
  
****Last night**** Buffy and Spike were laughing so hard. They were telling stories and having some drinks.  
  
"And then they said I was really a man" Buffy laughed causing Spike to laugh even more.  
  
"Those tabloids say some pretty messed up stuff." Spike said.  
  
"I know all those romance things are sooo funny" Buffy said "I mean Ben and J Lo. come on they'll be divorced by next November"  
  
"I know" Spike agreed. "And they are always talking about all of our troubles on the movie set and how we don't get along"  
  
"You know what would be really funny, if we proved them wrong" Buffy suggested.  
  
"How would we do that?" Spike curiously asked.  
  
"We could like pretend to date or something" Buffy thought aloud.  
  
"Sure why not?" Spike asked.  
  
"Lets start now" Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"How do we do---" Spike was interrupted by Buffy's lips on his. The night went on from there.  
  
****Set of the movie****  
  
"Hey Buff, did you get along last night without me?" Willow asked as she handed  
  
Buffy her schedule for the day.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Buffy said rubbing her head.  
  
"Gosh Buffy, no offense, but you look awful" Willow said worriedly.  
  
"Thanks, I had a couple drinks last night, not much sleep" Buffy said.  
  
"Did someone come over?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nope just me" Buffy quickly lied.  
  
"Oh, well you better go into makeup and wardrobe, Cordy is waiting for you" Willow stated.  
  
"Ok, thanks" Buffy said.  
  
As Buffy walked toward her dressing room she bumped into someone. She looked up and was about to keep walking but the person grabber her arm.  
  
"We need to talk." He stated. 


	9. Ch 8

"No I can't now I need to get to makeup" Buffy answered  
  
"Please this is important." he said  
  
"Angel I cannot talk right now" Buffy firmly stated.  
  
"Please" Angel desperately said.  
  
"Fine come in here" Buffy said as she pulled him in her dressing room. "But I only have a minute."  
  
"Ok its just that I have been thinking about you, us, a lot and well I want it back" Angel said.  
  
"You want what back?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I want you back, our relationship" Angel said.  
  
Buffy sat there thinking about what he just said. How does he have the nerve to do this after breaking my heart, and at a time like this?  
  
"Angel this really is not the----" Buffy was interrupted by Angel's lips on hers  
  
Buffy did not even have time to contemplate what was going on. She was about to push him away when the door swung open and there was none other than.  
  
"Hey Buffy I was just wondering if we could talk about what happened last."Spike trailed off as he saw what he just interrupted.  
  
He got out of there fast. Seeing her kissing him was like getting his heart ripped out and ran over repeatedly. He had to get out of here.  
  
"Hey dad I don't feel good I'll be back later." Spike said to Giles.  
  
"But we have a scene to shoot!!!" Giles yelled  
  
Spike did not hear him however, all he could see was Buffy kissing Angel. 


	10. Ch 9

People have been sending reviews saying I copied a story I have never heard of, well I am sorry and this chapter should change it more. Thank You for the reviews!  
  
Buffy pushed away from Angel and for some reason found the odd need to go clear things up with Spike.  
  
As she headed outside she saw ambulances and saw Mr. Giles screaming for someone to do something. She ran up to Mr. Giles.  
  
"What happened here, is someone hurt?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"Spike ran out of here saying he didn't feel well and someone shot off a gun" Mr. Giles answered  
  
Buffy felt as though she couldn't breath. Why would someone do this, she was worried about Spike. A couple days ago she couldn't say she could care, except that it could happen to her but she wouldn't care about Spike. But since last night things felt different.  
  
"Is, he, I mean is he going to, where did it hit him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Two in the chest and one in the liver." Mr. Giles answered, he was sweating profusely and crying a little.  
  
Willow and Xander then ran up. "What happened?" Willow asked  
  
"Spike was shot" Cordy answered as she walked towards them  
  
"Who would do this?" Xander asked.  
  
"Did they catch the person?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, no one saw who did it" Cordy answered.  
  
Just then Angel walked out. " What happened?"  
  
"Some one shot Spike" Buffy answered still in a daze.  
  
"Oh" Angel said "Will he be ok?"  
  
"We don't know" Cordy said.  
  
The paramedics were loading Spike into the car and Mr. Giles was going to ride with him.  
  
"You guys I am gonna go now" Angel said "Call me later about my earlier proposal, Ok" With that Angel walked off. Buffy couldn't believe how insensitive Angel was being what a jerk.  
  
"Come on you guys I will give you a ride to the hospital." Cordy offered.  
  
And with that they ran off to the parking lot all in a daze wondering about Spike. 


	11. Ch 10

The next several hours were awful for the group; no one knew if Spike would be ok, he had been in surgery for seven hours. If he makes it out they don't now how well he will be.  
  
The group was especially surprised by how worried Buffy was. And all Buffy could think about was how the only reason he went out into the lot was because he had seen her kissing Angel.  
  
She did not know what had changed since last night: she hated him and then she might have feelings for him. This morning she felt disgusted by what she had done with a guy she barely knows and what she does know, she hates. But after seeing Angel something in her changed, she might have feelings for Spike.  
  
Just as Buffy began to think about how she feels about Spike, a doctor came out. "Are you for William Giles?"  
  
"Yes we are, is he ok?" Giles asked nervously.  
  
"He is out of surgery, I performed the surgery I am Dr. Blanc. He should be ok physically in a month or so; he can leave in a week or so. That is assuming he doesn't slip into a coma which is not very likely." Dr. Blanc said  
  
"Oh thank God" Giles said, and everyone else felt so much better.  
  
"However his mental state is undetermined, he is not up yet so we cannot examine him" Dr. Blanc explained. "I feel if you let some people in he might come out of it, however only one person at a time"  
  
"I will go in first, you can all follow suit" Giles volunteered.  
  
The next hour passed with people going in to see Spike and visitors from the set and friends that heard what happened had stopped by, including Anya. Spike was coming out of it for a while and then he fell back a sleep from the anesthesia.  
  
Reporters were trying to get into the waiting room and Spike's room to interview friends or get pictures of Spike. Mostly they were just people from The Sun and National Enquirer and they were not having much success.  
  
Everyone had gone in to see Spike after two hours, except Buffy.  
  
"Buffy go on and see Spike. I know you don't get along but maybe if you say something harsh you can pull him out of this deep Sleeping Beauty sleep" Willow suggested.  
  
"I don't know" Buffy said unsurely.  
  
"Who knows maybe you are the magic key" Xander said. "Ok, but I will only say hi" Buffy said. "Are you sure this won't be awkward, we don't exactly get along and I don't think I am the first person he will want to see when he wakes up" Buffy babbled.  
  
"Just go on" Anya pushed  
  
With that Buffy went in to see Spike.  
  
She couldn't believe how pale he looked, he was never tan, but this was a sickly pale. And he had a cut on his forehead from when he fell when the bullets hit him. Just seeing him like this made her want to throw up. She hadn't realized it but she was crying.  
  
Buffy briskly walked over to Spike and held his hand "You can get through this I know you can, you are a fighter, trust me I know."  
  
"I know we never got along but you can't die, it would kill your dad and Xander would be devastated and millions of teenage girls all over the world would be crushed, more than they were when Justin cut his hair. And as much as I would hate to admit it, I would be sad."  
  
"I am so sorry for everything hateful I said to you, for last night, for this morning, for Angel. Angel didn't mean anything, I was just confused and he kissed me anyways"  
  
Spike started to blink and squeezed on her hand a little. "Buffy" he said, his voice was hoarse and cracking.  
  
It looked to Buffy like he was about to say more when all of a sudden the heart monitors started slowing down and beeping loudly.  
  
A nurse ran into the room and called for a doctor to hurry up, they had an emergency. 


	12. Ch 11

The doctors pushed Buffy out of the room and started working on Spike.  
  
The gang had seen the doctors ran into the room and ran up to Buffy and asked what happened.  
  
"I, I don't know" Buffy said dazed. "He started to come to it and he said my name and then those stupid machines started beeping and the lines became less frequent."  
  
Buffy was now crying, she didn't know what was happening. Xander, Anya, Willow, and Cordy were all starting to cry. Giles started off with a shocked expression.  
  
"I don't understand he was going to be okay, now he is not, that's not fair" Anya said tearfully.  
  
Xander put his arm around Anya, Cordy didn't seem to notice, "I know, I mean it's not fair"  
  
"No its not" Anya said throwing down the plastic cup of fruit punch she was holding causing doctors to stare. "I mean the doctor said he was going to be okay and now he is not. I mean Spike might not ever be able to drink fruit punch again" Anya said pointing down to the spill, "or have an egg, or yawn, or brush her hair" Anya broke down and her voice started to crack and she grabbed on to Xander for support.  
  
"I know it is not fair" Cordy said, "We can't do anything though." Everyone stared at her in shock, they knew that but her words sounded so harsh. "Everyone has a time and maybe this was Spike's"  
  
Giles walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders "How can you say that he is just a kid, barely an adult, this wasn't his time for god's sake. Some kid shot him and it is his fault," he shouted forcefully.  
  
Xander pulled Giles away. "Giles calm down, Cordy was partially right, we couldn't do anything"  
  
Xander and Willow led Giles to a chair in the waiting room and everyone sat down in silence and waited for the doctors to tell them what was going on with Spike. 


	13. Discontinued

This story will be discontinued. I am sorry for causing Charisma all this trouble  
  
Kelly 


End file.
